warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mara Detron
| elemental damage = 105.00 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 1.5 | conclave = | polarities = None | introduced = | notes = | disposition = 3}} The Mara Detron is a time-limited edition of the Detron that has altered stats along with a unique animated skin. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *High Damage. **Innate damage, highly effective versus Alloy Armor and Infested Sinew, can also confuse targets. *High projectile velocity. *Fast reload time. *Good ammo efficiency. *Can use the Detron-exclusive mod Thermagnetic Shells. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have travel time. *Small magazine size. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus Shields and severely reduced damage against Infested and Fossilized). *Low critical chance and multiplier. *Low status chance. Comparisons: *Compared to the Detron: **Equal damage (105 vs. 105). **Lower Recoil. **Higher Accuracy (13.3 vs. 7.1). **Equal Critical Chance (2.5% vs. 2.5%). **Farther damage falloff (16 - 30m vs. 13 - 22m). **Higher magazine capacity (8 rounds vs. 5). **Higher rate of fire (4.2 vs. 3.3). **Higher Mastery Rank requirement (9 vs. 6). Acquisition *The Mara Detron can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *Like Syndicate Weapons, unranked Detron Maras without Forma and Orokin Catalysts can be traded between players. Tips *The Mara Detron's increased fire rate means that mods like Lethal Torrent make it fire faster than can be clicked. Giving the fire button a secondary binding to the mouse wheel can alleviate this. *The Mara Detron is a secondary shotgun so multi shot mods Lethal Torrent and Barrel Diffusion will increase the pellet count. *As the Mara Detron is essentially an improved Detron, refer to the Detron's Tips for more upgrade/optimization possibilities. Trivia *The Mara Detron can be visually identified from the standard Detron by the diffuse cloud textured animation on its body. **This animated texture is based off the weapon's energy color, and thus can be changed to match any hue the user wishes for. **As with the Syndicate reward weapons, when the Mara Detron is stolen by a Drahk Master it will appear as a regular Detron on the ground and will revert to its Mara variant when picked up. *The Mara Detron has a distinct sound when fired, closer to traditional shotguns than the energy-based weapons regularly used by the Corpus. *Despite being from the Orokin Era, it does not appear to be manufactured by the Orokin. As a smuggler's weapon, it may be implied this weapon was designed outside of their authority. It might similarly be speculated this could be a clue to the very early origins of the Corpus. *The Mara Detron ejects its magazine when reloading. *The flowing effect on the weapon is similar to the flowing effect on Steam's Phased Skins promotional items. *The Mara Detron was leaked as an entry in a player's Profile under Equipment, along with the Imperator Vandal, before it was revealed to be sold by the Void Trader Baro Ki'Teer. *Mara is a Hebrew female adjective, meaning bitter. *This is currently the first and only Mara-type weapon. *On Baro's 50th visit, this item could be purchased at half price for and . Media MaraDetronCodex2.png|Mara Detron in the Codex Warframe Mara Detron Update 15.6.3 WARFRAME DETRON & MARA DETRON Advanced Guide DETRON MARA SPECIAL - 4 Elemental Procs 1 Shot 4 forma - Warframe Patch History * Damage increased from 20 to 30 * Damage fall off added starting from 16m and ending at 32 with a minimum damage of 15 * Status Chance increased from 10% to 20% * Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5% * Increased Accuracy for hip and aimed fire * Mastery Rank 9 required *Fixed the Detron Mara having the name switched as Mara Detron. *Detron series now available for use in Conclave. *Introduced to Baro Ki'Teer's rotating stock. }} See also *Detron, the normal variant. *Baro Ki'Teer, the vendor who can sell the weapon. ru:Мара Детрон fr:Detron Mara Category:Corpus Category:Single Sidearm Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Special Weapons Category:Shotgun Sidearm